


Handsome Devil

by daddygod, tanpopo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, No Lube, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, mentions of idubbbz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/pseuds/daddygod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanpopo/pseuds/tanpopo
Summary: Cyberbullied, roasted, exposed… Leafy has just about enough and wants to end it all, until a he finds comfort in an unsuspecting Onion.





	Handsome Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hm vc eh gay

Greg woke up to a strange figure beside him. He knew it wasn’t his wife. It was too small to be Lainey. He sat up in bed quickly and pulled his shirt back on to hide his erect nipples and chiseled vegan abs. “What the fuck…” he gasped as the figure stirred faintly. Greg recognized Calvin almost immediately as he sat up and yawned, his snapback and headset fully in view. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight and he could make out Leafy’s beautiful brown hair.

 

What exactly happened last night? 

 

Calvin’s naked cum covered body was absolutely delicious looking even if he wasn’t gay. No man could resist that.. The small chinned youtuber smiled at Greg and stretched out.

 

“Good morning, Greg, my big sexy onion daddy.” Leafy purred, he was now laying on his side seductively looking at Onision with heat still in his eyes. Greg felt his heart start to pound and his large, constantly erect dick started tingling and leaking.

 

“W-what… good morning…” Greg mumbled in his sexy, husky morning voice, his face slowly turning red at the realization the extremely cute chinless prince was the one laying next to him. 

 

He groaned and rubbed his head, flashbacks in his mind, Calvin at his door, wearing a lacy set of fancy bra and panties with the crotch cut out, tears in his eyes, choking on sobs. He had collapsed in Greg’s arms, his body shaking, snot leaking all over Greg’s bare chest, the sound of his spit filled mouth covering Lainey making out with his girlfriend in the background.  

 

“He…. Ian, he humiliated me. Crushed my self esteem,” Calvin sniffled.

 

“And..?” Greg muttered.

 

“Make me forget, Greg. Make me forget all about it Daddy. You know it’s not cuckolding if Lainey agrees to it.” 

 

Greg hesitated before going further. It was against his principles to do this. Leafy was nothing but a child targeting cyberbully. But seeing him here, frail and helpless, tears streaming out of his eyes, his cock couldn’t help but twitch in his Death Note boxers. He wanted to fuck Leafy until he couldn’t think anymore. He passionately gripped Calvin against his chiseled vegetarian chest, caressing his tender chicken nugget of a chin and throwing him onto the living room couch.

 

“Tonight I’ll fuck you into the couch, pound your little lubed butthole so good you’ll forget about your nonexistent chin, forget Ian’s receding hairline, forget the children you bring to tears on the daily, you cute little slut. All you’ll think of will be me, my hatred for you and how much you love Daddy’s cock, baby.”

 

Leafy let out a sob as he began to get on his knees “Y-Yes Daddy….” 

 

Onision chuckled  **deeply** and pulled down his Death Note boxer briefs, revealing his massive cut vegetarian cock. It was already leaking rivers of precum onto Calvin’s adorable baby face. 

 

“Suck me...  _ hard, _ ” The older man commanded and Calvin nervously licked at his slit. He had never imagined himself in this position, but suddenly he began to find Greg’s massive dick feel good in his mouth as he began to swallow him deeper, bobbing his head to a steady rhythm. He took Greg’s giant cock into the back of his throat, snot and tears running down his face. 

 

“Ugh, baby, that feels so fucking good,” Greg moaned. “But I know you can take it deeper.”

 

Calvin’s eyes widened as Greg shoved his 12” cock all the way down his throat. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. He started gagging just before Greg pulled his huge  throbbing meat stick out. His army trained hand started jacking his cock at an incredible speed as he moaned and wiped eyeliner off his face with the other hand. Greg groaned in ecstasy as he released a metric ton of white meat juice all over his sweet little leaf’s waiting face.

 

“Did I do good, Daddy?” Calvin said, mouth partially full of Greg’s thick creamy dick milk.

 

“Yes, babygirl, you did so good”  The praise went straight to Calvin’s own erection and he couldnt help but choke out a soft moan. The chinless emo was then put down on all fours and he felt fingers prodding at his little pink defenseless anus. “But now you’re going to have to be extra good for Daddy.”

 

Greg grunted and pushed his unsightly meat sword against Calvin’s unprepared virgin hole. Calvin felt hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes, writhing in pain at the burning sensation he felt in his little hole. 

 

“Daddy your cock… is too big… I can’t take it like this,” The trembling leaf cried out in pain. “Take it out… please.”

  
  
  


“You’re going to have to take it, you little slut,” Greg spat. “You came here in the middle of the night, and you expect me to be nice? Even after your little rant video about me?”

 

There was a sharp slap against Calvin’s bare asscheek. Almost immediately after the stinging began to fade there was a hard thrust and suddenly Greg was completely inside him, stirring his insides with his grotesquely erect cock. He screamed in pain at the monstrous man worm inside his soft nubile anus. Greg’s thrusts were rough and full of youtube rage. As the thrusting went on Calvin started to enjoy the harsh treatment of his squishy twink body. Greg’s big meaty schlong pushed even further inside of him.

 

“Daddy please no! I have a video to make in the morning- ahn! You c-cant fuck me this hard, I-I’ll br-Ah!” He was cut off by Greg striking his ass again.

 

“Let me get my hands on your mammary glands,” Greg whispered hotly into his ear, firmly groping Calvin’s supple bosom.

 

Calvin gripped his own cock tightly and stroked himself as Greg continued to shove his huge, thick cock in and out of his hole. He was nearing climax now, and as the thrusts increased in speed, he could tell he wasn’t the only one. Pleasure was coursing through Calvin’s entire body, he couldn’t think of anything but the feeling of Greg’s cock spreading him open. 

 

“Baby, I’m cumming,” Greg moaned breathlessly. “Fuck.”

 

“M-me too,” Calvin choked out. “Cum inside of me, please!”

 

A flash of creamy heat filled Leafy’s insides, as he felt himself reach orgasm. Calvin panted as he collapsed into the couch cushion. Greg withdrew his cock from the tight heat, his thick frothy seed spilling out of the twink’s defenseless gaping asshole. It seemed that the smaller youtuber had passed out after their steamy lovemaking. Greg sighed and took the boy into his strong vegetarian arms and took him to his bed.

 

“Goodnight… cutie,” he pressed his lips against Calvin’s forehead before setting him down.

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
